User blog:MetallicArcher/Let's get this girl an early streaming of Lazer Team.
OK, so this is the situation: User Summer RosePetal over at the RT Facebook fan page is not expected to live past December. She made a post about it over HERE. If you don't want to log in to Facebook to read it, here it's what it reads: "Alright so I think it's about time I tell you all something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now. ''I'm not gonna be the best at phrasing this so here it goes. It'll be a bit lengthy but please read it.''' ''Around June of last year I was diagnosed with Leukemia. Leukemia, for those who don't know, is pretty much like a blood cancer. I have been fighting this for a while and have had an array of therapies but none of which helped me progress into remission. Well unfortunately it hasn't gotten me very far. I was already born with a weak immune system and my family is prone to cancer. I've lost family members to leukemia and I suppose it's my turn now. I was trying to swing my life around at the last minute but it was too late for me to enjoy that change. That change made me into the person you all know me, rather than an attention seeking, suicidal little girl. *sigh* It's sad to say really. I wanted to do so much. I wanted to go to Japan, I wanted to live in Austin and meet the people who nwork at Rooster Teeth, maybe even see what it's like for a day in the office. I've wanted to be a voice actress, and a story writer for the animated shows there. I've wanted to do a lot of things, really. Those being the big things. But RTX isn't until July and I won't be around that long. I was not suspected to live past December. (I'm calling it now, it's going to be on Christmas). Anyways, this is what's going to happen when I am gone. I am having a close friend come and take over my account. I know her very well and she and I share very similar interests, role play style, and admin like abilities. She knows how I run this account and so it'll be like I was never even gone. Hopefully. I hope you guys like her. Emoticono smile she is so sweet yet very feisty. I raised her right xD she is younger than me so that is the only difference. But she's great! I hope this month goes by slowly. I don't want to go just yet- I'm starting to enjoy it. So let's enjoy it together." NOW, this has prompted some of us to see if we could perhaps get RT to consider allowing her to see Lazer Team on an early screening before the end of the year. There is a thread on the RT site HERE. There is a Change.org petition over HERE that you can sign to show your support to the idea. And, finally, for those who have Tumblr, you can reblog THIS POST to help spread word if you wish so. Edit: the maker of the change.org petition got in contact with Anna Hullum. EDIT 2: IT'S HAPPENING! (Also you can see someone making fun of my suggestion of collecting signatures.) Category:Blog posts